71st Hunger games
by LostEchoes
Summary: Melia, a twelve year old girl from district 4 who was never really loved, was chosen for the 71st Hunger Games. She did not really care about the death that would soon be upon her, but what got her heated up was the rivalry towards her district partner.


The 71st Hunger Games

I woke up as the sun shone through my window on a sunny morning. But it won't be so sunny for long. Today was District 4's Reaping. So that would mean one boy and girl would be chosen for 71st Hunger Games.

My mom picked me out my elegant white blouse and teal ruffled skirt. She made me wear white short gloves that puffed out at the end, to hide my fishing scars. Not something I would usually wear, but today everyone was supposed to be wearing fancy clothes. My father didn't even bother coming into the square. So mother walked me there. I stood where the twelve year olds were; most of them were scrawny or plump from all the fish. They just stared at me… and I didn't know why. I guess I wasn't so skinny like the other girls; you could call me normal or well-fed.

Our mayor made her way up the stage. Mayor Umbridge was her name. The usual anthem played and she said her boringly long speech. Then the mentor for this year's games came up along the stairs to the stage. It was quite a surprise. I thought Annie Cresta was supposed to be coming since she won the last games, but I guess she was too young? The moment he came on the stage, I heard everyone scream. Kind of normal for him I guess, since it was Finnick Odair. All the girls loved him for charming good-looks. After that, our escort came to the stage. He was the escort for about 5 years so far. His name was Dennis Leer. He had shaggy dark green hair and was always up-to-date with the capitol fashions.

"How's it going District Four?" he said in simple but loud voice. Everyone cheered for the beginning of the reaping. "Now let's see… how about the ladies first?" as he began searching for a ballot, the crowd quieted down. Dennis pulled out the slip of paper and read the name out loud. "Melia Renolda!" I gulped pretty hard when he said my name. I let out a huge sigh and put on my best expressionless face, it wasn't hard for me though since I was practically always like that. I made my way through the crowd and heard my mother crying. I couldn't help her right now. I walked up to the stage and stood there waiting for Dennis to say something but instead, my mother did. She ran up to the stage, fell on her knees and begged Dennis to let me go. Her face was red from the crying but no use. Once chosen as a tribute always a tribute. I was pretty shocked that she did something like this especially in front of all District four. I sat down beside her and hugged her. "I'll be okay" I whispered in her ear, but that triggered something else in her brain. "You won't be okay! You're only twelve! TWELVE! They are going to kill you out there! You won't survive!" my mother yelled right in my face. I just scrambled back while Dennis called "security!" immediately two muscular men held my mother by her arms and took her away from the stage. She kept on screaming at the top of her lungs to the guards to let me not be in the games. The screaming faded away as my mother vanished from the crowd. I sat there stunned, when Dennis said "was that…your mother?" I was shot back to reality and quietly said "yes, she was."

I could see a face of sadness on his face but that was quickly changed when he turned his attention to the boy's reaping ball. I sat at the seat for the girl tribute. I knew my mother wasn't trying to be offensive or hurt my feelings, It's that she just cared for me and wanted to protect me since my father thought I wasn't even in his life. He completely ignored my existence. As Dennis pulled the name out of the ball, he read "Sirus Phelex" a seventeen year old boy came out in the open. He had an average height with light brown curly hair. He had joyful look plastered on his face. "Want to say something to Panem?" asked Dennis. "Hello Panem!" was Sirus' answer. He sat down beside me and gave me a smile. I just sat there with a deadpan face. The anthem played and we were hustled into the justice building.

We were said to have our good-byes here, but I didn't have anyone to say good-bye to. I asked a guard if I could see my mother, but he said she was taken away. "But where?" I stood there demanding an answer. He just said the information was undisclosed so I couldn't know. I took my seat and waited to be taken on the train. Even my father hadn't come to see me.

Then a guard said it was time to leave so I needed to take my district token with me. I knew my mother had left something for me in the pocket of my skirt so scuffled inside of my pocket and pulled out a silver teardrop shaped locket. I opened it, but nothing was inside. He inspected it and said"Good" then pushed me to the door. Dennis and Sirus were already there. "Ready to board the train?" I gave a curt nod and followed Dennis to the station where the train would arrive. It huge and was reserved just for us. It was going to take seven hours to get to the Capitol. I took this time to nap quietly in my room. I sleep quickly and am grateful for that.

Chapter 2

I woke up with a startle as Dennis nudged me to wake. "Get ready for breakfast" was all he said then rushed out of the room. I went to the bathroom and took a nice long bath. There were millions of little buttons on the shower; I just pressed the simplest ones I could find. I looked at the giant dresser in front of me. I opened the drawers and they were full of clothes. I took out a red t-shirt and green mesh jacket, and wore skinny jeans down to breakfast. Everything was new to me at the dining hall, the etiquette, food, furniture etc. Sirus and I basically watched Dennis and learned how to do things here. We had millions of food stacked on plates in front of us. I tried to take small portions of everything, but they were all so good. Finnick and Dennis were having small talk leaving me and Sirus to chatter. "So, um how do you feel about the hunger games?" I asked quietly directing it to Sirus. He just looked up at me and said "I completely hate it, even more having to be district partners with you". It took some time for me to sink it in when I didn't even think before saying "Excuse me? You're the one who smiled at me." I said still with a straight face. "Oh sweetie, that was just for Panem to _think_ I'm friendly, but really they got me all wrong. I just want more sponsors and I don't want to be an ally with a twelve-year old." He shot back at me. I didn't want to say something that the whole table would hate me for, so I just chewed hard on my broth.

We had arrived at the capitol where we would be meeting our stylist and prep team for the chariot rides. I was shoved into a room full of freaky-looking capitol people. They all scurried toward me with joy. Examined my body by turning me in circles with a few nods and "oooh"'s. "well hello there cutie! I'm Tash your hair stylist. This is Lola who does your nails and this is Yilac, she does your make-up. "Hello" I said to them all. They pinned me to a chair and Tash worked on my hair. Lola was also doing a pedicure on my feet, and Yilac was patting away at my face. "Ooooh! I just love your natural red hair! Its just perfect for this look." Tash complimented. "Why, thank you." I replied politely. "But you can't resist these beautiful gold eyes that shine brilliantly" said Yilac. "You guys are too nice." I said. I never get compliments back home.

After about 4 hours of sitting in their chair I got up to meet my stylist. I looked at my nails which were perfectly shaped into rectangles. I waited at the couch where I was supposed to meet my stylist. A man with short blonde hair, screen t-shirt with a blazer on top and tight grey pants walked in and sat in the couch in front of me. "Hello, I'm Indigo your stylist. This is my first year working for the games." He said in a low voice. "I'm Melia, and it's a pleasure to be a model for you." I said, but it barely came out of my mouth. "Your hair is beautiful, long, curly and red." He felt a bit of my hair in his hands. I couldn't help but blush. "Tash helped to make it look attractive." I said.

"Then I should help you too. Follow me." he led me into a different room with racks of marvelous outfits. He grabbed a few and laid it down on my hands. "Go try this on." I went and came back to indigo to see if he liked it. "Stunning, look for yourself." He moved out of the way to reveal a mirror behind him. I was astonished at how attractive I looked. My hair was tied in a messy ponytail with a gold streak in it. I had a fishing hat on with little designs that made it pop. I wore a white and yellow t-shirt with a fish on a hook design under a jean jacket that was cut off at my ribs. I had gold bracelets on and dark jean shorts so short it looked like I was almost wearing underwear. It had little beads hanging onto it at the end. I wore grey socks that went up to my mid-thigh and tan leather sandals.

"It's Amazing!" I finally said. "Hmm. I don't like it" he said. "What?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I love it!" he cheered. I let out a sigh. "Well, just one more thing, he grabbed my cheeks and forced a smile onto my face. "Just remember to smile." He said with a smirk of his own. Now let's see how Sirus looks. That made me completely gloomy. The thought of seeing Sirus made me have a rain cloud over my head. At least I don't have to worry about killing my district partner.

When we got to see Sirus, he was wearing something similar to my outfit. He was wearing a ripped jean jacket and jeans that ended at his knees and a black t-shirt with a 4 on it. His hair was gelled back and he wore black ankle socks. "Scurry on to the chariots." Our stylist forced on to our black and blue chariot sprinkled with glitter and sparkle making it shine in the night. As district 1, 2 and 3 made their way around the square it was our turn to shine. I heard the whole crowd cheer as we came into view. I was shocked. What was I supposed to do? I was completely off in the distance till Sirus nudged my side with his elbow. "Smile and wave got it?" he whispered to me. I gave him a cursed look but waved anyway. I didn't dare smile. It was the last thing I would do. As we were going through our last round, I saw district 12's chariot. My eyes widened. It was disgusting. The only thing they were wearing was coal dust completely naked with black dust on them. I turned my head since I didn't want to be scarred for life again.

When all the districts had gone out on their chariots we were going to the main building where we are going to be staying until the games begin. When we were coming up the long glass elevator, Finnick and our stylists were overloading us with compliments, even though I don't think I did well. The Finnick whispered in my war "Don't worry; we're all nervous the first time. I just nodded and looked at the floor. When the elevator was opened we were greeted by the crew and also the avoxes. But something caught my eye… one of the avoxes was my mother.


End file.
